


Some Mornings

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Naruto
Genre: genma has a boner for gai and kakashi and tenten knows and takes advantage of it, genma is tentens uncle and nothing hurts, harry potter setting, i don't quite remember writing this but whatevsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: “Can I--” Tenten starts, excitement shining in her eyes.“No. Absolutely not.” It breaks Genma’s heart to shut her down, but there’s no way he’s about to let her go to Hogwarts.Tenten pouts, then goes worryingly innocent. “You know,  I heard that Kakashi Hatake applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. I would feel safe as a house if he was there.”





	Some Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'm gonna have a title that isn't from the first sentence of the fic but today is not that day and tomorrow doesn't look good either.

Some mornings are better than others. Sometimes Genma wakes up to find that, half-asleep, he’s made himself breakfast that isn’t burned. Sometimes he sleeps until it’s not morning anymore and he has no responsibilities to speak of because Tenten is at a friend’s house. Sometimes he wakes up with the illusion of his hot coworker still fresh in his mind and the man’s name still on his lips.

And then there are mornings like this.

It had started out so nice. Genma even harvested fresh strawberries from the garden to put on top of waffles. The coffee wasn’t burned and the goldfish were still alive in their bowl (unlike the last six times they’d had them for more than a week).

Genma sips at his coffee and waits for the little light to turn on, maple syrup and whipped cream at the ready.

There’s a thundering on the stairs. Tenten slides a little on the linoleum in her favorite wooly socks when she enters, something grasped tightly in one hand.

“Uncle! Look what an owl just dropped on my face!”

At once, Genma frowns. Who even uses owls anymore? As a form of communication they’re archaic and as pets they’re messy and loud. Genma takes the thick paper-- parchment, from her and his heart stops.

He knows that wax seal. He’s seen it too many times. Genma can hardly close his eyes without seeing that damned crest seconds before reading  _ we’re so sorry for your loss _ . Memories of his sister, his sweet older sister who wanted to be a healer and who was only supposed to be observing at Hogwarts for a week, then got caught up in a revolution and left Genma with a five-year-old niece to raise.

“Can I--” Tenten starts, excitement shining in her eyes.

“No. Absolutely not.” It breaks Genma’s heart to shut her down, but there’s no way he’s about to let her go to Hogwarts.

“But--”

Genma scowls. “I thought we established weeks ago that you’re going to Mahoutokoro.”

Tenten gives him a look that’s hauntingly similar to the one Genma’s sister used to give him when especially unimpressed with him and his bullshit, but it fades in an instant to the kind of look she had when she was feeling wronged. “But you said that if we got offers from other schools then you would consider it!”

“And I’ve considered it. You’re not going to Hogwarts,” Genma says hotly. “They have a terrible student safety record, can’t keep positions filled to save their lives, and as someone who serves on a school board I can’t possibly allow you to attend an establishment with the kind of horror stories attached to it that I’ve heard.” He pulls open the waffle iron and levers out breakfast with a fork.

Tenten pouts, then goes worryingly innocent. “You know,  I heard that Kakashi Hatake applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. I would feel safe as a house if he was there.”

The mention of Kakashi is any capacity is enough to make Genma’s heart go fluttery, and he knows that Tenten knows. He still doesn’t know how she found out about the crushes he’s had since he was  _ thirteen _ , but he’s getting really frustrated by her pulling up names every time she wants something. ( _ You know, Kakashi Hatake would let me eat ice cream for breakfast. Kakashi Hatake would let me stay out cryptid hunting with Lee all night. Kakashi Hatake would let me-- _ )

He’s even more frustrated that it works as often as it does. “No, it’s not going to work this time. One man is not enough protection for an entire school, sweetheart.” He angrily pours syrup on his waffle and shovels pieces of strawberry too. “Not even--”

“Gai is teaching there too. They’ve added a new physical self-defence course and they hired him specifically to debut the class.”

Genma feels his soul leave his body.

Three months later, Genma waves at the back of a scarlet train as it departs from a platform that shouldn’t exist. Tenten waves back until Genma can’t see her anymore, and for a few precious seconds he chases after it like he used to chase after his sister when the pestrels used to come for her in the mornings.

He’ll be cursing his boner for the next seven years.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOO I'm really gunning for chuunin because I can't for the life of me stop writing the nardo. Is this what it feels like to have inspiration?  
> NaNoWriMo is gonna be fun


End file.
